


山河（豆眼）

by Ivy0408



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy0408/pseuds/Ivy0408
Summary: “我曾以为那朵蓝玫瑰意指奇迹，却原来不过是在将爱情娓娓道来。”
Relationships: SongKim - Relationship, 豆眼
Kudos: 17





	山河（豆眼）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErQi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ErQi).

《山河》豆眼同人  
一  
暴雨倾盆而下，将夏日傍晚的炎炎酷暑消散了几分。芭蕉叶被打得啪啪作响，柏油马路堵得水泄不通。  
宋旻浩靠在屋檐下，夹在指间的烟冒着火光，在渐黑的夜里显得尤为明显。  
他烦躁地将烟猛吸了一口，随手丢在了地上，用脚尖捻灭，然后头也不回地奔进了雨夜里。

金秦禹到家的时候，小别墅里灯火通明，他捏了捏伞柄，敛起眉目，按下那串烂熟于心的密码，打开了门。  
一路的水渍从鞋柜蔓延至楼梯，又在宋旻浩的房间门口消失不见。  
“先生！您回来了！”保姆听见门响，立马拿着毛巾跑了过来，“淋湿了么？这么大的雨！”  
金秦禹摇摇头：“还好，我带了伞。谢谢您。”  
“少爷浑身都湿透了，嗐，不晓得等等雨停。”保姆语气埋怨，“这夏天的雨，来得快、去得也快。”  
保姆又从金秦禹手里接过伞：“晚饭做好了，先生，您去叫少爷下来吃饭吧。”  
年轻的男人微蹙了眉毛，半晌松开紧抿的唇，点了点头。  
从门口鞋柜到宋旻浩的房间门口一共八十六步，包括那二十四级台阶，他来到这个家里，走的第一次长距离，便是这时常在梦里出现的八十六步。  
他走路很轻，用宋旻浩的话说，像风吹过时舞动的蓝玫瑰，柔美、却叫人心痒难耐。  
门突然从里面打开，他抬在半空中准备敲门的手被人握在手里——健壮、还滴着水的胸膛挤进他的双目：“怎么？等不及了？”  
夺目的蓝玫瑰丝毫不逊色于赤裸的肉体，这是宋旻浩在夜晚笙歌中的句句呢喃，合着月色，将金秦禹一点一点吞噬，从而变成他胸口的那朵玫瑰。  
金秦禹不着痕迹地将手抽回，偏头讷讷：“我来叫你下楼吃饭。”  
随即他头顶传来一声嗤笑：“那个老东西今天不会回来，你怕什么？”

二  
他最先记住的，就是金秦禹那双楚楚可怜的眼睛，从踏进这个家的第一步起，就小心翼翼地打量着这里的每一个角落。  
而宋旻浩更无法想象的，便是在母亲过世十三年后，他的父亲会将一个男人带回来做他的“”继母”。  
微卷的发，长短恰到好处，俏皮地落在耳后，圆润小巧的鼻子下面是略丰的唇。  
奇怪的是，金秦禹并没有与他父亲同房，反而住在了他房间对面的客房里，更叫他顺着花洒的水流声去肖想那人的胴体。  
两点小巧的乳头落在胸前，敏感得被带着沐浴露的手掌摩擦就会立起乳尖，然后是平坦的腹部与挺翘的后臀。  
他会狠狠地操进那个人的身体，在那人体内射精，直到怀上他的孩子，腹部隆起，却还要为他张开双腿。  
而不是他父亲。  
可当宋旻浩再抬眼，金秦禹从他身边走过，不曾为他停留。

三  
是冬日里难得的暖阳，带着眷恋慢悠悠地离开，留下几抹夕阳以作尾语，缠绵悱恻；奈何敌不过黑夜之汹涌，在将最后一点亲吻落于金秦禹头顶后，迅猛退却。  
“旻……旻浩？”  
金秦禹抬头，将那片夕阳的余晖抛走，用他那双勾人的眼看他，微微挪动嘴唇，挤出零星几个字，拼凑成了他的名字。  
他没有想到宋旻浩会过来，甚至是毫不顾忌地来学校，以一家之主的身份与他的同事打招呼。  
“还没好么？”那人彬彬有礼，西装革履，“我出去等你？”  
金秦禹点点头，跟在对方身后出了门：“你怎么来了？”  
宋旻浩不复方才之神色，略含轻佻：“老东西出差，当然是我来接你。”  
他抿了抿唇，替对方扣好衬衫领口的那颗纽扣：“走吧。”  
那双细白的手就这么在他眸下飞舞，清纯却又撩人，宋旻浩微眯了眼，一把捉住那人要逃走的右手，轻轻捏了两下掌心：“这么想我？”  
金秦禹并不将手抽回，可头偏向一边：“太阳下山了。”  
引来宋旻浩一声暧昧的轻笑。

四  
那是几月前的一个下午，宋旻浩接到他，然后一起吃饭，又在SUV里将他脱光，一边含着他的乳头一边肏进他体内。  
他与宋旻浩肌肤相亲的事在宋家早已不是秘密，保姆甚至撞见过宋旻浩将他抵在冰箱上亲吻。

金秦禹跟着宋旻浩下楼，专职做饭的阿姨晚上特意替他俩做了蟹，丝瓜蟹汤、年糕炒蟹、清蒸蟹，配以青梅酒，最是下饭。  
他拿着小锤子，替宋旻浩一点一点将蟹腿里的肉敲出来，放进对方面前的小碟。那人吃了两口，美酒佳肴却食不知味，提起几分兴致打量着剥蟹的金秦禹。  
这人的手指纤长而秀气，连指甲也修剪得圆润可爱，蟹壳鲜红，更衬得那双手莹白得可爱。  
宋旻浩似乎想起了什么，不由得紧了紧喉咙。  
就是这双手，捧起他的阴茎也好，自己掰开臀瓣露出湿漉漉的穴口也好，亦或是由着他的命令去揉捏挺翘可爱的乳尖，无一淫靡，可也无一不风韵。  
一顿饭少有的吃得安静，多数要归功于宋旻浩。金秦禹替保姆将碗筷收进了厨房，正想放水顺带洗了，被阿姨推走：“哎哟，怎么要先生动手，我来就行。”  
宋旻浩将这一幕看在眼里，冷嗤一声，转身走了。  
连巴结谁都不知道，什么脑子？  
金秦禹莫名其妙地被甩了脸色，不知哪里又得罪了那位阎王，他向保姆歉意地笑笑，跟在宋旻浩后头上了楼。

五  
他在宋旻浩房间的门口犹豫，稍顿了片刻，还是向后挪了两步，推门进了自己的房间。  
暖黄的灯光入眼，金秦禹正思忖着是否忘了关掉台灯，那人的声音已然突兀地从头顶响起：“过来。”  
金秦禹捏了捏手指，轻掩了门，三步一顿地踱了过去，在离宋旻浩半米远的地方停下：“我还没洗澡。”  
“那就一起。”  
宋旻浩不由分说地将人搂进怀里，低头吻住了金秦禹的唇，这两片叫人乐不思蜀的唇，柔软、湿润，带点微凉，还有青梅酒的陈香。  
他仿若醉了，情不自禁地吻得更深，用舌头抵开那人的牙齿，钻进对方口腔里肆意妄为。  
金秦禹被宋旻浩汹涌的情势吓住，呆滞了两秒后忍不住回应，他踮起脚尖、勾住宋旻浩的脖子，在呼吸的间隙中含混道：“去、去浴室，好么？”  
宋旻浩充耳不闻，伸手褪去对方的裤子：“自己脱了。”  
金秦禹想弯腰，可那人偏不让，一手掐住后颈，一手握住腰，他只好用脚踢了裤子，一个没站稳，摔进宋旻浩怀里。  
他心漏了一拍，以为那人又要轻嘲他的恬不知耻，可宋旻浩只是抱起他扔到了床上，倾身而上。  
又是缠绵而窒息的吻，带着游走于身体各处的手掌，金秦禹有些头昏脑胀，他抬腿勾住对方的腰，意味明显。  
那人的欲说还休中含带着几分娇嗔，带着水光的眸微阖，似睁还闭，衬衫早已不知道什么时候被解开，精致的锁骨夺人眼目，宋旻浩用唇碰了碰，吻得虔诚，像是吻着他一生的信仰。  
“嗯…”金秦禹叫这羽毛般的瘙痒弄得难堪，他忍了又忍，终于妥协，“碰碰我。”  
宋旻浩闻言，略抬起头：“碰哪里？”  
这时他恍若稚儿，牙牙学语般发问。一面问，一面伸出右手抚上金秦禹的胸膛，捧住那刚好盈盈一握的乳房，挺翘而柔韧，不同于女性的柔软，反而是紧实的肌肉，但这永远只是加分项——宋旻浩的手仿佛被吸住，磁铁间的正负两极相加，便也不过如此。  
他痴痴吻上去，甚至忘了方才恶趣味的欺负，把那点粉色的乳头含进嘴里，婴儿一般吮舔：“我多吸吸，就有奶了，好不好？”  
金秦禹被问住，那些难以启齿的词句被他咬唇憋了回去，可几句细碎的鼻音仍暴露了那止不住的情潮。  
他不自觉收紧搂着对方脖颈的手臂，悄然地用力按住对方后脑勺，想要对方吃得更深。  
宋旻浩察觉到对方的动作，却偏要松口，转而又吻上那两片唇瓣。  
可金秦禹忍不了了，用力别过头去：“你到底、到底要不要进来？”  
语闭，又像是鼓起勇气来视死如归，将头埋进宋旻浩的肩窝：“湿了，已经湿了，你摸摸好不好？求求你了。”  
他想拉着宋旻浩的手往下身去，可被那人捏住下巴：“好好看着，我是怎么进去的。”

六  
一夜荒唐春梦，食髓知味之趣，恐怕不教外人懂。  
宋旻浩睁眼时那盏昏黄的台灯仍亮着，金秦禹睡在他怀里，眉目舒展，呼吸绵长。  
他转头看了看墙上的钟，才想起是周末，可就这么一个转身的动作吵得怀里的人蹙了眉头，他只好轻轻吻在对方的眉心，去抚平那调皮的纹路。  
宋旻浩见金秦禹又熟睡过去，才小心翼翼地起床，围了条浴巾便打开门想回自己房里去，哪知道，一抬头便撞见出差归来的父亲。

父子俩落座于书房里书桌两侧，宋旻浩从不怕被发现，他如今早已能独当一面，带走金秦禹轻而易举。  
先开口的是父亲：“你知道你在做什么么？”  
宋旻浩掀掀眼皮，不甚在意。  
那边叹了口长气，顿了许久才道：“秦禹是个好孩子，若你要将对付小明星那一套来对付他，我是不会同意的。”  
“什么？”宋旻浩似是没听清楚，怔怔又问了一遍，“你在说什么？”  
父亲皱起眉，言语间都带着怒意：“秦禹为了你选择在A大任教，不可说不可惜，你若是将他对你的感情拿来玩弄——”  
“那也只会是你的损失。”  
“他…”宋旻浩喃喃，“他喜欢我？”  
“他怎么会喜欢我？他不是、他不是你带回来的吗？”  
这时父亲才意识到了什么：“你忘了？他是你初中起就捐助的那个孩子，在荏子岛。也对，后续都是我帮你办的，你恐怕是毫无印象了吧。”

七  
金秦禹醒来时，身边早已没了温度，他敛了敛眉，照常洗澡漱口后准备去学校，临近期中，还有小测验的题目没有定下，只好去加班了。  
下楼时保姆问他是否在家里用早餐，金秦禹摇了摇头，他没胃口。  
弯腰穿鞋的时候腰间痛了一下，他才想起后腰昨夜里都让那人捏青了，恐怕现在有些泛紫。  
他像往常一样走到街口，准备等公交再转地铁，可宋旻浩的车比公交先到。  
也许是前夜的晚睡致使他现在都有些反应迟钝，直到宋旻浩从车上下来，他才回过神来：“你怎么来了？”  
“我送你去学校。”宋旻浩替他拉开副驾驶的门，“上车吧。”  
金秦禹听话地上车，那人的声音又响了起来：“阿姨说你没吃早餐？”  
“唔，”他撑着下巴，“没胃口。”  
那边没说话，一路将他送到学校，车停了，门锁却没开，金秦禹拉了两下车门，没有打开。  
他疑惑地侧头，却看见宋旻浩绷得死紧的下巴，那人纠结了许久后，终于松口：“对不起。”  
金秦禹被这声道歉弄得莫名其妙，他皱着眉正想着近日里发生的事，好像没什么需要道歉的，何况…昨晚也算是他自己主动…  
“没什么，”宋旻浩抿了抿唇，侧过身子俯首吻了吻他，“去工作吧。”  
可车门的锁却一直没开，金秦禹有些懊恼，抬眸瞪了一眼对方，他看宋旻浩动了动身子，私以为是要将门锁打开，谁料想，响起的是那句他等了十几年的，甚至遗忘了的——  
“还有，我爱你。”

八  
“我曾以为那朵蓝玫瑰意指奇迹，却原来不过是在将爱情娓娓道来。”


End file.
